Tsunami
by SandieBrody
Summary: What would happen if the CSI's got flooded and one of there own missing? xXxSandieBrodyxXx
1. Wet

**A normal day in the lab turns into a disaster when a flood jeopardizes a CSI's life.**

**Featuring cast from season 5 to season 8.**

A normal day in the CSI lab.

Everyone was working as usual, Hodges was doing Trace analyst stuff. Grissom was in his office looking at his new beetle. Sara was with Nick on a case involving a dead women found in her bath. Ecklie was with Brass in interrogation. Warrick was on holiday with his wife.

Greg was casually walking down the corridor and Grissom suddenly called out. He went into his office and sat down in the empty chair in front of Grissom. "Grissom whats up?" He asked.

"Nothing and what have you done with your hair?" Grissom asked confused.

"Nothing I just added a little blond you know get the ladies lookin', that's all!" He replied smirking.

"OK, so anyway I need you to get a piece of evidence that is going to be presented in court tomorrow, it's evidence log number 5-11."

"Is that all, why do I have to get it, Grissom?" Complained Greg.

"You have to get it because your the only one not doing anything so, Shoo!" Said Grissom flapping his arms toward Greg.

"Fine but can I chose my next homicide, please!" Pleaded Greg getting up.

"Yes, fine, go, go!" Grissom said shooing again.

With that Greg left with a boyish grin. He carried down the corridor. He entered the evidence vault and started searching for evidence log number 5-11. What he didn't realize was when he closed the door behind him and had walked off, there was a quiet click and a small thump behind the door.

"5-9, 5-10, 5-12, oh here it is 5-11 and Grissom obliviously meant me to get the whole box as there is more than ten pieces of evidence in this box." He murmured while sighing.

Greg slides the box of the shelf but not realizing how heavy it was and he started staggering round the room towards the door. He shifted the box further up his arm and reach out to the door, it didn't open he shakes it violently. Exhausted he put down the box and started to shouted. Nobody could hear him.

Meanwhile...

Everything was quiet and peaceful in the labs the machines were whirling and lab techs were talking many moments went past when SUDDENLY A TSUNAMI OF WATER RUSHED THROUGH THE LABS, EVERYONE RAN WHILE GLASS SHATTERED AND EQUIPMENT FLEW EVERYWHERE. The Crime Lab was immediately evacuated everyone was standing outside, some were shivering and others were crying.

"Grissom!" Called Ecklie. "Everyone is present except Greg Sanders do you know where he could be?"

"Oh no, I sent him to the evidence vault to collect some evidence for tomorrows court trial." Grissom replied suddenly panicking.

"Oh my we had better alert the fire brigade." Ecklie said putting his hand to his head.

Three men slowly entered the lab, it was in a terrible state, the ceiling was coming down and all the glass lab walls had been smashed. The men made there way towards the evidence vault, when they got there they realize someone had purposely locked the door with a padlock. They exited and found Ecklie, "Sir we have found the door leading to the evidence vault locked, from he outside."

"I don't care, just get him out he could be dying, get him out NOW!" Yelled Ecklie.

The men went back in with heavy equipment have when they finally snapped the padlock in half, a horrifying sight met them...


	2. Pepper

**A normal day in the lab turns into a disaster when a flood jeopardizes a CSI's life.**

**Featuring cast from season 5 to season 8.**

**Chapter 2:**

The men couldn't believe there eyes, after what they did to get in this one room Greg wasn't even there. They exited and they reported back to Ecklie, "I'm sorry but Greg Sanders wasn't in the evidence vault, we have checked everywhere else and he hasn't been found." With that they walked of.

Nick and Sara just then returned from there case. "What's going on?" Nick said with a puzzled look on his face. Sara face was pale with shock. Grissom came over to them and explained to them, when they heard what had happened to Greg they both were speechless. Warrick, Catherine and Hodges came over and they stood in a group facing the building they thought they knew. The door were hanging loose from the force of the water and inside everything was sprawled on the floor, it was a mess. The 5 CSI's realized that this mess was going to be there number one priority.

Time moved quickly but nothing pointed towards were Greg could be. The longer he was missing the higher risk it was. This really began to bother Nick he was slamming his fist on the table in the temporary break room. "This is so frustrating if we can't find him who knows whats happening to him right now!" He said slamming his fist down again, Sara sat down eating her salad watching her teammate break down in front of her, she knew they were going to find him.

The CSI Labs were taped off with crime scene tape, news reporters were crowded round trying to grab a glimpse of what had happened to the second busiest lab in America. Inside the building was no better than the outside, the water damage was extreme and it was a miracle no one was seriously hurt.

SOMEWHERE DARK:

Greg was somewhere dark... His head hurt... Where was he? He tried to move but he couldn't, why? He looked around, it was dark. Where was he? He was where? Was he where?...

Temporary CSI Labs:

"Hold on I have something!" Came a voice.

Grissom teams all came running to where the voice came from."Whoa, slow down people this structure is only temporary is you all destroy it you'll have no where to work!" The voice spoke again.

"Aw shut up Hodges if this breakthrough is as wonderful as you say it is, it could help us find Greg so start talking now!" Nick said shaking his hands.

"All right calm down back to business, I have found out what the black powder was from the evidence vault was." He explained.

"Well..." Sara asked with baited breath.

"It was pepper." He replied disappointed.

"So why was it a breakthrough" Questioned Nick.

"Well I realized that this is not a common brand of pepper, it is in fact a rare brand from somewhere in the middle east of Africa." He said proudly.

"So can you trace it?" Grissom asked.

"Can I not, I mean yes, yes I can trace and wait for it... *ping* there you have a list of every place in the area where this brand of pepper has been delivered to." Hodge finished up with.

"Great going Hodges." Applauded Nick.

Grissom scanned through the list ready to pick out anything that seemed familiar. He read through it again and stopped near the top, "There a delivery to here, to the CSI Lab."

**Thankyou Jojo for helping me out on this story!**

**Thankyou Marymel for reviewing my previous chapter! :)**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	3. Cool

**A normal day in the lab turns into a disaster when a flood jeopardizes a CSI's life.**

**Featuring cast from season 5 to season 8.**

**Chapter 3:**

Sara looked over Grissom's shoulder and confirmed what he had said, "Who was it delivered to, who?" She questioned.

"It was delivered to... Jarvis Ivan Mrandt aka Janitor JIM, the cleaner who clans our mess." Explained Grissom.

"We need to find him." Sara profoundly said.

It didn't take long for them to find JIM as he was in the building when everyone was evacuated. They arrested him and he was sat waiting for when Sara entered the temporary interrogation room.

"You were employed directly from Ecklie three weeks ago all we want to know is why did you take our Greg?"

"Ha Ha Ha The Hawk is in the Sky" He laughed psychotically.

"Don't play games with me I'm asking you a simple question, where is Greg!" Sara asked raising her voice.

"Ring O Ring Roses, Who ever get the coldest, May fall down first and left up in the Sky-High!" He sang slowly in his psychotic voice.

"I'm glad he never spoke to me" Thought Sara. She suddenly became very scared and she looked closer at JIM, he face was oldish and his cheeks were drooping and his hair was grey and sticking up wildly. His voice was slowly hypnotizing her and she wanted to know more.

"I had planned it for days, knowing what I was going to do, I made sure it was him, I put the plan in action and followed him in the vault, I had sure he was near the door so to add to his fear I could smell it on him. I LOOKED him in THE EYES and saw HIS LIFE flash through him when I brought the pole down on his NECK, I felt proud with my self...!" He laughed with the same voice.

"YOU MONSTER!" Screamed Sara.

"NO I'M THE MONSTER AND YOUR FRIEND IS GETTING VERY COLD RIGHT NOW!" He shouted back standing up and looking Sara in the eyes, she saw the monster in his eyes and felt very afraid.

But then Sara suddenly had an idea, she realized JIM had just told her where Greg was...

He hadn't even left the CSI building...

He left in a hurry and fled the temporary building with Grissom hot on her heels. "Sara!" He called after her. He grabbed her hand, "Sara was is it do you know where Greg is." He asked.

"Yes, he's still in the vault JIM just told me, and did you know he was off his meds?" Sara answered.

"Great and no?" Grissom replied.

They flew into the room and Sara went to the far corner and grabbed the chair, she put it in the middle of the near empty room and stood on it, She fumbled with the vent catch and it swung downwards sending a chill down the back of Sara's neck. It was freezing from the resent water damage and not to mention the nighttime cool air rushing through the building and huge vents. Sara placed her hands on the cool metal floor of the vent and pushed her body weight up into the vent. She looked around her and saw down the end of the vault vent a figure, Sara crawled along towards it and she shuck it, Greg, Greg GREG!" She said desperately close to tears. She turned around and shouted, "GRISSOM WE NEED BLANKETS!" She turned back and saw he had not woke, "GREEEEEEEEEEEG! She shrieked and bent down over him, crying...

**I'm sorry but I had to have another cliffhanger... does Greg survive nobody knows (well of course I do), dun dun dun!**

**Thankyou for the reviews from Marymel and Jojo.**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	4. Voices

**A normal day in the lab turns into a disaster when a flood jeopardizes a CSI's life.**

**Featuring cast from season 5 to season 8.**

**Chapter 4:**

Sara was kneeling over the gap looking down to the floor of the evidence vault, Grissom was passing her blankets up to where she was placing them over Greg's freezing body. He hadn't woken up since she had found him, she was beginning to worry. Sara didn't know what to do, she couldn't move him as he was dead weight. "If only he would woke up" She wondered.

"Sara SARA!" Came Grissom's voice.

"Yea, what?" Asked Sara.

"Is he awake yet, it's only getting colder, both of you are going to freeze if you stay up there to long." He explained.

"No he won't wake up and even so how would I be able hold him to give him to you?" Sara said sighing.

"Oh yes, I didn't think of that, Mmmmmm!" Thought Grissom.

Behind Sara a small groaning sound came and she snapped her head round and quickly scuttled towards Greg, she called his name, "Greg, Greg can you heard me?" He wasn't really with it so she slapped him hard around the face and nearly in tears.

"Sara?" He said quietly.

"Aw Greg we thought we had lost you!" She explained hugging him.

He was exhausted and Sara was too. "Sara we have an idea, Sara?" Called out Grissom again.

"Yes Grissom I'm hear and Greg's awake now!" She exclaimed.

"That's great!" He replied.

"What's this great idea?" Asked Sara.

"Well the Air Conditioning Duct your in is connected all around the building, if you and Greg crawl about your bound to exit some and we'll be there waiting." He said enthusiastically.

"That's great apart from one thing, I don't think Greg is up to crawling at the moment." She replied sadly.

"Well tough get him motivated. Tell him would he rather freeze to death or die trying?" Said Grissom, clapping his hands.

"Ok and I'll tell him you said that." Sara replied winking at Grissom.

Half an hour later Sara had finally manged to get Greg moving after many persuasive words and paper work promises. "Greg are you feeling alright?" Sara asked worryingly.

"Sara stop worrying I'm fine." He replied groaning. And they carried on crawling in silent. A faint noise could be heard underneath them and Sara stopped on listened closely to the floor of the Air Conditioning Duct, "Grissom, is that you?" She shouted.

"Yes, I'm under you!" He must have shouted back. "Where are we?" Sara replied. "Your above the Ballistics Lab keep going straight on your bound to get out, and also be careful because the water attack weakened the roof..." And with that his voice disappeared.

"Ok Greg we need to be careful" Sara explained and they slowly made there way again...

**Plxs R&R**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	5. BANG

**Tsunami**

**A normal day in the lab turns into a disaster when a flood jeopardizes a CSI's life.**

**Featuring cast from season 5 to season 8.**

**Chapter 5:**

All was quite, the Labs were still in use as the building was written down as unsafe and because Greg and Sara hadn't escaped yet the CSI building was still in a temporary state. Two CSI's were slowly making their way through the Ventilation.

Many minutes later Greg and Sara could see light from a torch pointed up at the end of the tunnel, Sara began crawling faster, her heart was pounding, she knew that at the end Grissom was waiting for her. She couldn't wait, not far to go...

Rattle

Rattle

Rattle

Rattle

Rattle

Clink

Clang

Clink

Clang

Slide-Click

Click-Click-Lock

Thump

Aim

Fire

Bang... came from end of the Air Conditioned Vent... A small round hole appeared with a bright blue light...

BAng... Again more light entered the Vents... Another round small hole appeared...

BANg... It came even closer... Sara began to worry...

BANG... It was as if someone walking towards shooting bullets at them...

BANG BANG BANG... A straight line of bullets came towards them , both of them were paralyzed with fear, how were they going to escape from this?

BANG... The bullets reached them...

BANG... The bullets passed them...

Water ran... Wet Water... Sticky... No... No... No... It was red... Blood... Who's?

**I know this is a very short story but I thought it would be a very good place to end this chapter, I'm sorry to say but I may end this story after another chapter... I'm sorry, but then I can start another story!**

**Thank you JojotheObesessedFish for help me with my story!**

**Plxs R&R**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	6. Ending

**Tsunami**

**A normal day in the lab turns into a disaster when a flood jeopardizes a CSI's life.**

**Featuring cast from season 5 to season 8.**

**Chapter 6:**

Grissom P.O.V:

I heard gun shots, it was in the room next door, the ballistics lab. I was outside waiting at the end of the vents for Sara and Greg, I shouted to them, no answer...

I pushed through the crowd waiting for the CSI's and leaped into the vents without thinking... SARA!

I crawled upwards until I reached the top. I heaved myself up and looked, I saw them further down the vent... I must help them, I saw the blood... Who's was it?

Sara P.O.V:

I had never felt so much pain in my life!

Being shot was not a good idea, OUCH!

I bent over to check if Greg was alright, he was bleeding from his shoulder, just a graze but me, shot right in the abdomen... I saw the blood it was both of ours, does this mean were blood brother and sister now?

Nick was going to get a kick out of this! Ha Ha OW! I cried, Greg sat up and comforted me and that is when I saw him...

"GRISSOM!" I yelled causing Greg to wince.

He was coming for me, he was going to save me...

Greg P.O.V

Grissom crawled over to us and gasped in shock as he saw the sate of us...

I was bleeding from my arm and my head was swollen from concussion, Sara was bleeding heavily from her abdomen.

Grissom pulled of his coat and tightly wrapped it round Sara.

He then hooked his arms under hers and shuffled backwards the way he came.

I limped on two knees and a hand behind them...

I was exhausted we had reached the end and Grissom went first exiting and pulling Sara and holding her weight.

I on the other hand didn't get out the way I had hoped... I was woozy and not really with it, I planted two firm feet on the ground and rocketed towards the floor.

Next thing I know is I have gravel in my mouth and someone was pulling me up... Who?

Nick P.O.V

I arrived round the back of the CSI lab in time to see ambulances and police cars parked and uniform men and women standing by the end of the ventalation system that ran through out the building.

"Whats happening?" I asked a near by person.

"Grissom is bring Sanders and Sidle out!" He shouted.

I watched as Grissom's body popped out, tangled with Sara's.

Next came Greg, he had injured his arm so instead of landing on his two feet he was of balance and landed on the floor, same old Greg I knew...

I ran over to him as I fell and pulled on his arm, 'Sorry Greg forget about the injury' I thought... poor Greggo.

Later on...

Both CSI's were being treated and will recover swiftly.

Everybody visited them and wished them luck...

But nobody noticed the man in the background, he was wearing a black cloak and had a flat cap, he eye were hiding by shades and something was printed on the cloak in white.

5

4

3

2

1

JANITOR...

Good news was Greg and Sara were going to recover

Bad news was that wasn't the end of Janitor J.I.M! ...

**OMG What an ending, I'm sorry guys but this is that last chapter of Tsumani... AWWWW I know.. but Hey listen up, keep you eyes peeled for a... SHUSH... Sequel! I know right so anyway I'm going to move over to Avengers but keep looking out for that Sequel! I haven't finished my Trouble Arising so if you are missing me, check it out! Had some great review on it...**

**I would like to say Thankyou to these people: Marymel**

**Jojo**

**cupcake01**

**Lil Badger 101**

**As these kind people have been following and reviewing my story...**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
